


A Distraction

by Dark_Labyrinth



Series: A Home [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Bilbo finds himself a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not own the Hobbit, I merely dabble in the beauty of the work. Though, Parts of the text were taken directly from the movie so credit would go there for those few lines.

Bilbo listened as Balin told the story of Azog and the battle at Moria.

“The Pale Orc, what happened to him?” Bilbo asked Balin but it was Thorin who answered.

“Slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Thorin didn’t say anything else on the matter, though Bilbo noticed a look of shared knowledge between Balin and Gandalf. 

Thorin was off to himself and Bilbo thought this was an excellent time to go speak with the Dwarf. He had tried on several occasions to speak with him but always seemed to find himself with the opportunity passed or just missed. 

Bilbo found Thorin just around the bend from the fire, out of view of the others but not out of earshot should anything happen. He was looking out over the vastness in front of him as if seeing things that only Bilbo could imagine. Bilbo sat beside him and looked up at his profile. Once more he was taken aback at how truly handsome the Dwarf was. He was so… Eek… he was turning to look down at him!

“Good evening,” Bilbo said rather quickly.

“Evening it is, good I’m not entirely sure about,” Thorin replied still looking down to the Hobbit. 

“Is there something out there?” Bilbo asked.

“Of course, there is always something out there. The question is whether or not it is a threat to our company,” Thorin turned his head as he finished speaking to once more look out over the vast trees and darkness that seemed to be everywhere. It was night so of course it was dark but there was something lurking in the dark. He was sure.

“They all believe in you,” Bilbo stated. He had never seen such loyalty. He could see the way each Dwarf had looked at Thorin. They revered him, respected him and would follow him anywhere. To any danger. All because they believed he was more than just a king by birthright. He was their king with or without Erebor. 

“I find myself wanting to help in any way I can. I may not be handy with a sword or understand how to survive in the wilds…” 

“No you cannot,” Thorin said and looked back down at the Hobbit. He was so soft, so… beautiful. His callused hand came up to cup the Hobbits cheek. “If not for us, for me… you would be home in your comfortable hole. You wouldn’t be facing…” Thorin moved his thumb along the soft skin of Bilbo’s cheek. There was no hair, no memory of a beard. He was smooth as if made from the finest silks. His calluses scratched lightly along that soft skin and he sighed resignedly. 

“I cannot guarantee your safety, Bilbo. Why would you risk your beautiful gentle soul on such a venture as this?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo blinked as he looked up into those beautiful eyes. He was enraptured like a small child with a butterfly. He wanted to touch, pet and feel all that the beauty before him had to offer. He didn’t know how to though. He hadn’t the foggiest idea or inclination how to go about taking what he then realized he wanted. 

“I want to help you retake your home. I want you to have what I have in The Shire. A place to call home,” Bilbo stated. He was becoming lightheaded with the gentle touch of those hard hands. 

Thorin leaned closer until he and Bilbo were breathing each other in. “That is all, nothing more?” he asked. 

Bilbo’s heart raced and the butterflies he was thinking of moments ago took root in his stomach and started amazing feats of acrobatics as they flurried about. Where his nerve came from, he hadn’t the slightest, but Bilbo found himself closing the distance between them. 

Their lips touched. At first it was just a breeze of a touch like a leaf floating in the wind and only barely touching another before a gust swept them apart. The gust didn’t come and tear them apart though. Instead Thorin pressed back until their lips were moving against each other. 

Thorin was starved and Bilbo was exactly what he hungered for. That soft body, those moist lips… they parted for him. Hands groped angrily as if to claim purchase they had won in some victory. He pressed with his tongue, the lips parted more and suddenly he was delving into an abyss that left him desiring nothing more than to stay where he was. He lifted Bilbo easily, placed him in his lap and kissed him thoroughly.

Bilbo was all want and desire. His body was alive like never before. The kiss was so passionate he had no words to describe what it was he was feeling. He found his arms and legs both wrapped around the Dwarf as if that alone would keep him there forever. The insistent tongue roamed his mouth, toyed with his own and brought out the smallest keening whine from him.

Thorin’s hands tightened on Bilbo’s hips until he heard voices from the fire. What was he doing? He broke the kiss and nearly cried out at the loss of Bilbo’s mouth on his own. He felt as though he needed the Hobbit. Needed him as if he was air. 

Bilbo was dizzy. He felt as if he was in some sort of dream he might wake from and find himself alone in his bed at Bag End. When did they stop kissing? He could still feel Thorin against his lips but he wasn’t. He opened his eyes to find Thorin breathing as heavily as he was and staring at him with a look Bilbo had not seen from him nor did he recognize it.

“Thorin, I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Bilbo started. He wasn’t sure if that look was anger but it was definitely intense and made things low in Bilbo’s body stir.

“Stop,” Thorin said in a very commanding tone. “You are a distraction, Bilbo Baggins. You didn’t think I could just fall into your bed and forget what it was I was doing?” 

“What? No! Of course not,” Bilbo was so confused. He didn’t understand what was happening but the look was changing again. Now it was anger, most definitely.

Thorin lifted Bilbo and set him on his feet in front of him. “I cannot do this, Mr. Baggins. _We_ cannot do this.” He growled lightly, his groin in need of attention that he would have to deny it. The look on the Hobbits face said that he clearly was not trying to divert his attention from his current path. It was a mistake on both their parts.

“No apologies, just do not speak of this again. We have a difficult enough task set before us without complicating it further.” Thorin stood, towered above Bilbo and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Off to bed with you. We have an early start.”

Before Bilbo could say anything further on the subject, Thorin was moving back to join the others. Confusticated Dwarves! Bilbo paced back and forth. _Do not speak of this again! Off to bed with you! Who does he think he is, ordering me about like some trollop he just happened upon?_

“Bilbo,” came a voice behind him.

“What?!” Bilbo yelled and turned on heel to see Fili standing in the small clearing. 

“We’re settling in for the night, its best you join us near the fire,” Fili said. He had a concerned look on his face that said he might have a clue as to what had transpired.

“Fine. Lead on,” Bilbo said with a wave of his hand in the direction of the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> PS... Comments are love. I do so love to hear what you're thinking.


End file.
